Let Freedom Ring!
by GypsyEchidna
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so don't get on my case! Well, Sonic and the other freedom fighters have discovered some new fighters...


~*~In Sally's Hut~*~

Let Freedom Ring!

By: Gypsy Echidna

I know, I know, I need a better title, if ya have any ideas lemme know! Email me at: Knuckles_echidna@msn.com

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Copyright stuff:

Sega, DIC, and blah blah all own Sonic the hedgehog, Sally, Tails etc.

However, Gypsy, Tri Star, and most the Echidna Freedom Fighters are copyrighted to me, they are fan made. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

New Freedom Fighters?

CHAPTER 1

~*~In Sally's Hut~*~

Sally: Another group of Freedom Fighters, from where, Nicole? I thought we knew of them all!

Sally was reading through Nicole's banks on past and present Freedom Fighters, and discovered that somewhere on Mobius there was a group of Echidna Freedom Fighters.

Sally: Nicole, display location of the Echidna Freedom Fighters.

Nicole: Checking Sally… ::displays a red area on the Floating Island::

Sally: Isn't that where Knuckles lives? I wonder if he knows about them… Nicole, display any known data about the Echidna Freedom Fighters.

Nicole: Processing Sally…. Not much is known about the Echidna Freedom Fighters, except for they are hidden well among the forests of the Floating Island, and are so well hidden that even Robotnik can't find them.

Sally: We have to tell Knuckles about this! SONIC!

The blue blur rushed in sending everything flying in all directions including Nicole, who went flying into one of the walls.

Sonic: What's up Sal?

Sally: Besides every thing here, Nicole and I have found a new group of freedom fighters.

Sonic: I thought we knew of them all…you sure you're not pulling my leg Sal?

Sally: Sonic I'm serious, this new group could make all the difference in the war against Robotnik, if we can get them to help us!

Sonic: Alright Sal good work! ::high fives her::

Sally: ::blushes:: 

Sonic: So where exactly are they?

Sally: On the Floating Island, I don't think Knuckles even knows about them!

Sonic: Oh no, does this mean what I think It means?

Sally: Yep Sonic, we have to ride Dulcy. ::picks up Nicole::

Sonic: Ugh…better get going.

Dulcy: ::sticks her head in the window:: Someone call for me? 

Sonic: Sure did Dulce! We needa go to the Floatin' Island!

Dulcy: Cool =D! I love going up there, when do we leave?

Sally: As soon as we get a power ring!

Sonic: Great, I need some action! ::races for the ring pool::

~*~At the Ring Pool~*~

Tails: ::sees Sonic:: Hi Sonic!

Sonic: Hey Big Guy, any rings come up yet?

Tails: Not yet Sonic, one should be here in just a minute…

::a power ring shoots up outta the water::

Tails: I GOT IT! ::flies up to grab the ring:: ::floats down and almost falls into the water but is caught by Sonic:: 

Sonic: ::catches Tails:: Way to go big guy! ::grabs the ring and stuffs it in his back pack::

Tails: Thanks Sonic, can I come too can I can I? ::jumps up and down all excited::

Sonic: Sure can!

Tails: ALRIGHT! WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: Lets Juice! ::grabs Tails and races back to Sally's hut where Sally and Dulcy are packed and waiting::

~*~At Sally's Hut~*~

Sally: Sonic, got the power ring?

Sonic: Yep ::shows his power ring to Sally:: Juice and Jam time Sal!

Sally: Great, is Tails going too?

Sonic: You bet ya Sal!

Dulcy: Hop on guys, first stop the Floating Island!

They all jump on Dulcy and are off for the Floating Island.

~*~High among the clouds right below the Floating Island in a flying fortress created by Robotnik~*~

Robotnik: You haven't found them yet, Snively?!?!

Snively: Not yet sir.

Robotnik: Why not Snively?

Snively: Sir, these Echidnas are tricky, sssir.

Robotnik: Hurry up Snively!

Snively: ::stutters:: Yyyes sssir! 

~*~Dulcy and the bunch arrive on the Floating Island~*~

Dulcy: I'm gunna land guys hold on! ::nose dives straight for the ground::

Sally, Tails and Sonic: ::hold on tight:: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Dulcy: ::crash lands on the Floating Island near the Master Emerald::

Sonic: You guys okay?

Tails: Yeah.

Sally: Yes. 

Sonic: Dulce?

Dulcy: I'm fine ma!

Sonic: Good, lets go find Knuckles, maybe he knows, something about this. Grab on guys. Lets juice

Tails and Sally: ::grab onto Sonic::

~*~Beside the Master Emerald~*~

Knuckles: ::sleeping:: Z Z Z Z Z Z ….

Sonic: ::runs up to Knuckles with Tails and Sally, yells:: HEY KNUX!

Knuckles: ::wakes up, startled:: Huh, what? ::jumps up in a fighting position:: What do _you _want?

Sally: We've come for help… I was looking at Nicole's database and I found out there was an Echidna Freedom Fighter group here, do you know anything about them?

Knuckles: ::stares wide-eyed in disbelief:: Are you serious? I've never seen them!

Sally: Nicole display data on Echidna Freedom Fighters, please.

Nicole: Processing Sally, please wait…. ::displays data::

Sally: Thank you Nicole, hologram please of the Floating Island, display location of Echidnas.

Nicole: ::displays a hologram of the Floating Island with a red area::

Knuckles: That's the Floating Forest (yes, I made it up)…I've been there many times and I've never seen them. Are you lying to me? If you are you'll regret it, believe me. ::shakes his fist::

Sonic: No Knucklehead, cool off! ::grabs Nicole:: Yo, Nicole!

Nicole: Yes my main hedgehog.

Sonic: Tell Knux here, what ya told us, on the double!

Nicole: Processing Sonic… Not much is known about the Echidna Freedom Fighters, except for they are hidden well among the forests of the Floating Island, and are so well hidden that even Robotnik can't find them.

Sonic: Thanks Nicole.

Nicole: Any time my main hedgehog.

Sally: I hate it when she talks like that…

Knuckles: ::wide-eyed:: Whoa! I gotta check this out! Darn, I can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded!!!

Sonic: That's no prob, Knux, Tails can watch it, right big guy?

Tails: Awwwwwwww, do I have to? ::sighs:: Right, Sonic!

Sonic:Great big guy! Now, with that settled, its juice and jam time!

Knuckles: WAIT SONIC! 

Sonic: ::stops:: What's eaten' ya Knux?

Knuckles: Can he handle it?

Sonic: He sure can Knuckles! HEY DULCE!

Dulcy: Yes Sonic? 

Sonic: Stay here with Tails, Dulce alright?

Dulcy: Alright I'd love to!

Knuckles: Whatever you say…IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THAT EMERALD YOU'RE TOAST SONIC, AND I MEAN IT!

Sonic: ::backs away:: I'm sure Knuckles, I'm sure!

Sally: Ready guys?

Knuckles: Yes.

Sonic: Yeah! Which area to we look through first, Sal?

Sally: Hold your horses Sonic! Nicole, which area of the forest would they most likely be?

Nicole: Processing Sally….Within the cliff walls most likely…

Sonic: Hey Knux, you agree with Nicole?

Knuckles: Yes, I know the perfect cliff top, I discovered a door there when I was little, let's go! ::runs towards the forest::

Sonic and Sally: KNUCKLES WAIT FOR US! ::run after him::

End of Chapter 1

Pretty neat huh? Wanna find out more? It depends on the reviews I get so, Review peeps!


End file.
